


Planes navideños

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [22]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se despierta cuando Lucas se gira y le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Se acoda en el colchón y le mira, disfrutando de la serenidad que transmite el rostro de su novio mientras duerme. Sonríe mientras lleva su mano al rostro de Lucas pero apenas le roza porque no quiere despertarle.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Planes navideños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado tras la S4.
> 
> Fandom: Skam France  
> Pairing: Lucas/Eliott  
> Prompt: Navidad

Se despierta cuando Lucas se gira y le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Se acoda en el colchón y le mira, disfrutando de la serenidad que transmite el rostro de su novio mientras duerme. Sonríe mientras lleva su mano al rostro de Lucas pero apenas le roza porque no quiere despertarle.

No puede creerse que tenga tanta suerte, que alguien como Lucas se haya fijado en alguien como él y se haya quedado a su lado a pesar de todo lo que implica. Es realmente afortunado por tenerle en su vida.

Y entonces Lucas abre los ojos y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse serio y levantar la cabeza para mirarle mejor.

\- ¿Por qué estás despierto?

\- Acabo de despertarme.

\- ¿Seguro? –se inclina y roza su nariz con la de Lucas.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, no pasa nada. Lo prometo.

Le besa los labios lentamente, presionándolos con la lengua para separarlos. Lucas pasa su brazo por encima de su hombro y mete los dedos en su pelo, revolviéndolo antes de peinarlo y volver a revolverlo. Sonríe contra su boca cuando su novio gruñe después de romper el beso.

Acaricia el pelo de su chico, que lanza destellos dorados con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana que se filtran por la ventana. Le apasiona cómo se disparan en todas direcciones sin ningún orden y le dan a Lucas un aire irreal y atractivo.

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada –Lucas achina los ojos y le lanza una mirada preocupada–. De verdad, no voy a salir desnudo a la calle en cuanto vuelvas a dormirte –su novio le da un golpe en el hombro y se ríe, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Más te vale.

Le vuelve loco el modo en el que Lucas levanta la cabeza para ofrecerle sus labios cuando quiere que le bese. Y es exactamente eso lo que hace su chico, levantar el rostro y buscar sus labios para un beso un poco más profundo que el de buenos días mientras le abraza y pega sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Nochebuena? –pregunta, apartando un mechón rebelde que le impide ver sus preciosos ojos azules.

\- Mi madre quiere que vaya a cenar con ella –asiente, es lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Dijo que intentaría ir, pero ya sabes cómo es… –acaricia la mejilla de Lucas intentando calmar el dolor que se empeña en esconder cuando habla de su padre.

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que os invite a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros –lo dice del tirón porque lleva quemándole desde que su madre se lo comentó la tarde anterior.

\- Eso es… serio –asiente, notando cómo se tensa cuando Lucas permanece en silencio.

\- Si crees que es demasiado pronto…

Lucas no responde, pero saca el brazo de debajo del nórdico y busca su móvil en la mesita. Teclea y se lo lleva a la oreja, haciéndole un gesto a Eliott para que permanezca en silencio.

\- Hola, mamá… Sí, estoy bien… Seguro… –Lucas pone los ojos en blanco y no puede evitar reírse–. Es Eliott –su chico pronuncia su nombre con una sonrisa–. Me acaba de preguntar si nos gustaría pasar la Nochebuena con su familia –Eliott contiene la respiración a la espera de la respuesta–. ¿Estás segura? Espera, ahora se lo digo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Lucas aparta el teléfono, tapa el micrófono con la mano y le mira fijamente.

\- Mi madre dice que será un placer siempre que vosotros vayáis a su casa para comer en Navidad.

Abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la propuesta. Es cierto que desde que están juntos la relación de Lucas con su madre ha mejorado mucho y que van a visitarla regularmente, pero nunca pensó que les invitaría a pasar la Navidad con ella. Pero si hacerlo supone ver sonreír así al hombre que ama, hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Busca su teléfono y marca el número de su madre.

-Espera, mamá. Eliott va a preguntarle a su madre.

\- Hola, cariño –la voz de su madre suena alegre.

\- Hola, mamá. Lucas está hablando con su madre…

\- ¿Vendrán en Nochebuena? –ahora su madre suena nerviosa.

\- Sí y nos ha invitado a comer en Navidad con ellos.

\- Cariño, no quiero que tenga que trabajar más por nosotros.

\- Mamá… –comienza a hablar, dispuesto a convencerla.

\- Pero podríamos llevar los restos de la cena. ¿Le parecerá bien?

\- Espera, Lucas va a preguntarle.

Tapa el micrófono de su móvil con la mano y lo aparta un poco de su boca para poder hablar con su novio.

\- Mi madre no quiere que la tuya tenga que cocinar más, así que acepta si no le importa que llevemos los restos de la cena. Y créeme, habrán muchas sobras, mi madre cocina para 40 –ríe haciendo reír a Lucas.

\- Mamá, ¿has escuchado lo que ha dicho Eliott?... Vale, entonces nos vemos el martes. Iré después de comer para ayudarte y así vamos juntos… Yo también te quiero.

\- ¿Eso ha sido un sí? –sabe la respuesta antes de que Lucas hable porque su chico no deja de sonreír.

\- Lo ha sido.

Le da un rápido beso en los labios a su chico antes de destapar el micrófono y acercarse el teléfono a la boca para seguir la conversación con su madre.

\- Ha aceptado.

\- Perfecto –su madre suena emocionada–. ¿Vendrás a casa antes de Nochebuena?

-Puede –se imagina a su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No sé para qué pregunto. Dale un beso a Lucas de mi parte.

\- Lo haré.

Cuelga y deja el teléfono sobre la mesita antes de envolver el cuerpo de Lucas con sus brazos y besar su frente.

Lucas le mira con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas algo ruborizadas y a Eliott se le acelera el corazón.

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que te diera un beso –dice Lucas, levantando de nuevo su rostro para buscar sus labios.

Se besan despacio, dejando que sus lenguas jueguen y se acaricien, lamiéndose los labios y mordiéndose las ganas.

\- No creo que ése fuera el tipo de beso que me diera tu madre –Lucas ríe y se aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

\- Te lo estaba dando yo y es mi forma de besarte. ¿Algún problema con eso? –niega vehemente antes de inclinarse y volver a besar los labios de su novio.

\- Ni uno –Lucas sonríe y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

\- ¿Tienes planes para la cena de Navidad? –niega con la cabeza antes de inclinarse para besar el cuello de su novio.

\- ¿Alguna idea? –a juzgar por la sonrisa que se le dibuja a Lucas, sí la tiene.

\- Mika y Lisa estarán con sus familias y tenemos el apartamento para nosotros solos –levanta las cejas provocativamente.

\- Tú y yo solos… eso suena muy tentador.

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- Es un _por supuesto_. No hay otra respuesta posible cuando se trata de pasar tiempo juntos, Lucas.

Su novio pasa una de sus piernas por encima de sus caderas y le presiona contra su cuerpo antes de levantar el rostro y besarle, entregándose al beso sin ningún tipo de reserva, como siempre le besa. Y Eliott piensa que no se va a acostumbrar nunca a tener en su vida a un hombre que confíe tanto en él.

Aunque está dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para que eso no cambie nunca.


End file.
